


One, Two, Three, Four, You Must Have a Little More

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Breathplay, Chastity Device, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Dean, Dry Orgasm, Hand Feeding, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Castiel, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Castiel disobeys two standing orders and has to pay the price.Please note: the "Topping from the Bottom" tag refers to Dean performing oral sex (the first time anyway) and rimming only, in accordance with the prompter's request.  And the breathplay is very mild indeed (it's not normally my thing and it wasn't in the prompt, but the boys wanted it, so I let them have it).Kinkmeme Prompt:"A scene where Dean, fucks, sucks and does various other deliciously dirty things to Cas until Cas is an overstimulated mess that's dry orgasmed at least twice. After he puts his cock and balls into a snug cage, baths him and snuggles him while Cas slowly comes out of subspace. The cock cage comes off once Cas is out of sub space."





	One, Two, Three, Four, You Must Have a Little More

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the prompter!
> 
> I wasn't sure if Castiel eats and breathes, but according to the Supernatural Wiki, he did both in season five. There's even a Quora question about it!

"Gonna fuck you," Dean said to Castiel. Castiel looked at him fondly for a moment; he liked Dean's propensity for stating the obvious. Fondness was quickly taken over by lust, though, as Dean picked Castiel up and threw him on a bed.

"Wearing too many clothes," Dean told Castiel, who began to strip. Dean did as well and the revealed themselves to each other, glorying in one another's bodies.

Dean didn't exactly skimp on preparation nor did he spend a great deal of time on it. Castiel could handle Dean just fine, though; he had tricks to relax himself and accept pain and being filled by Dean really only started with mild discomfort (which Castiel rather enjoyed) and generally culminated in world-shattering pleasure.

As Dean filled him, keeping him on his back with his ankles on Dean's shoulders, Castiel reached for his own erection only to have Dean slap his hand away. "Nuh-uh," Dean grunted. "You'll get yours after I get mine."

Castiel shivered around Dean's cock, remembering that was what Dean wanted him to call it when they were like this, thinking "penis" was too clinical. His shivering made Dean shudder himself. It was a game Dean liked to play, not always but often enough, not letting Castiel come until after Dean himself had reached completion. And given him express permission.

Castiel didn't mind...too much. Especially since those times meant Dean wanted him to go to a place deep within himself, a place where he was subservient to Dean's will. It was something of a relief to get there, frankly, to not have to worry about anything but Dean's pleasure. That Dean had literally slapped his hand away was a signal that Dean wanted him to go deep into subspace. And Castiel wanted that, too. He usually wanted what Dean wanted anyway.

Except...Dean was pounding into him, hitting his prostate and groaning with animal pleasure. Castiel was used to hearing himself called names when Dean was fucking him, names that both shamed and thrilled him, but the grunts Dean was making were almost better than that, making him feel like a receptacle, a vessel within a vessel, only there for Dean's pleasure.

But Castiel was more than that, as much as he would've liked to have been only that. He'd long since found his place, the depth Dean wanted him to go to, the place where worry ceased and everything was pleasure and love and Dean. Dimly he was aware that he was calling out Dean's name, coming apart just from the feeling of Dean pounding into him. 

"Jesus," Dean said. "Fuck, Cas, did you just come?"

"Uh...yes," Castiel confessed, surprised by himself.

"Just from my cock alone," Dean said and thrust three more times before coming himself. He lowered Castiel's legs and pitched himself sideways so Castiel wouldn't have to bear the brunt of his weight. Not that Castiel would've minded. Not that it was Castiel's place to mind.

"Okay," Dean said as he got his breath back. "While that was fucking awesome, what you just did now, you still broke a couple of rules there, didn't you?"

"Yes, Master," Castiel said, disappointed in himself.

"And they were...?"

"I came without permission or even asking," Castiel said. "And I called you...something other than 'Sir' or 'Master'."

"However," Dean countered, "you also came untouched for the first time, so I'm inclined to be generous with your punishment."

"Thank you, sir," Castiel said with genuine gratitude

"Gonna make the punishment fit the crime," Dean said with a wickedly predatory grin. "You have to come at least once more in the next...oh, let's give it half an hour. And the hour after that...well, you're going to come dry at least twice."

Castiel whimpered. He'd almost rather have the belt. Almost.

"Better get started," Dean said and moved down the bed to take Castiel in his mouth. Castiel moaned at the overstimulation, but Dean gave no quarter. He sucked until Castiel was hard again, brushing his fingertips behind Castiel's balls, reaching even lower to finger his hole even as he continued sucking.

Dean knew how to use his mouth and his fingers with both finesse and speed; this time he was definitely going for both. Castiel came again with a whimper. He knew it was too much to hope that he'd come dry and his body betrayed him, a feeble spurt of semen emptying from his body into Dean's mouth.

"That's one," Dean said, "but not dry."

Dean flipped Castiel onto his front. "Rub against the bed," Dean ordered and put his mouth to Castiel's hole. Castiel really did not want to obey but the only other option was to disappoint Dean and that was unacceptable. He began rutting the bed, the polyester of the bedspread harsh on his cock while Dean ate him out.

Before long, Castiel was crying out again, remembering to cry out, "Master," as he came.

"Nice," Dean said. "Let's take a look, huh?" Much to Castiel's relief, there was nothing on the bedspread or his own skin.

"That's three and your first dry one. You still owe me one," Dean said.

Castiel moaned softly. 

"Hey, you okay?" Dean asked, gentle concern in his voice. Castiel whimpered again. He deserved neither compassion nor mercy, for he'd broken two rules.

"One more, at least, Master," Castiel said, his voice breaking on the last word. Dean laughed and smacked his ass. Castiel couldn't help but groan at that.

"Fuckin' gorgeous and I know just how I want you to get there," Dean said. He moved off the bed, pulling on his jeans before sitting down on the edge of the bed, back straight, and dragging Castiel across his lap. Castiel liked being naked while Dean was at least partly clothed; for a being like Castiel it shouldn't have made a difference but somehow it did. But as much as liked it, Castiel knew what was coming and arched his back, thrusting his ass toward Dean in what, most nights, would have been invitation but on a night like this, was meant to signal abject submission to his Master's will.

Dean spanked him slowly at first. Castiel always liked being taken over Dean's knees like this, it wasn't impersonal, like bending over and holding on to a table or a chair while Dean took his belt to him. Although that act was ultimately enjoyable as well, there was nothing quite like being naked and squirming on Dean's lap.

Dean's jeans were rough and Castiel wasn't sure he could take it, but he knew he must. Of course he had a word he could use to stop this instantly, but he was determined not to use it. He wasn't battling Dean's will but his own.

The force and speed of Dean's hand increased as Castiel struggled to achieve what he hoped would be his last orgasm for the night. There was something so thrilling about this particular punishment; unlike with the belt or the cuffs, he was complicit in his own chastisement. He had to cooperate, to achieve his own orgasm despite the pain of coming for a fourth time in what couldn't have been even two hours. He was actively contributing to his own punishment and it was perfect.

He managed to come yet again, shivering and howling, the sounds he was making lower even than a human's in his animal desperation. Dean slowed the spanking but didn't stop right away, knowing Castiel needed the extra blows to help him come down from his natural high, not all the way, just a little.

"Shh," Dean said gently. "You can stop moving now. You did good." Castiel gratefully stilled himself as Dean smacked him three more times before pulling him off his lap and gently laying him back down on the bed.

"Look at you," Dean said fondly. "Such a fucking mess, just for me." Castiel could well imagine how he looked: sweat all over, his hair damp, his eyes glassy, his skin flushed.

"Can I...?" Castiel started to say before remembering to modify his words. "May I please you, Master?" he asked properly. He'd felt Dean's erection during his spanking and final orgasm and, exhausted as he was, wanted to do what he could to make Dean feel good.

"Yes, you may," Dean said teasingly. Castiel knew that Dean liked that he could maintain complete sentences and correct protocol in spite of having been made into a glorious, sweaty mess. 

Dean took off his jeans for a second time. "Foot of the bed," he ordered Castiel. "I'm feeling pretty good about you right now, so I'll do the work."

Castiel knew what that meant and moved to the edge of the mattress, staying on his back, turning so his feet were near the headboard. He let his head drop over the side, enjoying the rush of blood to his brain, and opened his mouth in anticipation of Dean's using him. The mattress was nice and high, some part of his brain noticed, a good height for this, so Dean wouldn't have to strain his back to take what he wanted.

Dean moved so he was standing in front of Castiel's tilted head and slid his cock into Castiel's waiting mouth. "Just let me do it all, Cas," Dean said hoarsely. He pushed all the way in and if Castiel'd had a gag reflex to his name, that might have been a problem but since he didn't, he just swallowed and hummed, determined to do his best by his Master.

And his best was quite good. Dean came quickly and hard, his body galvanized by his orgasm. "Good, so good," he chanted. "My Cas."

Dean pulled off and collapsed on the bed next to Castiel for the second time since they'd started such a short-long time earlier. It didn't take Dean long to pull himself together, moving to the head of the bed while Castiel stayed with his head dangling off the foot of the bed. 

"Come on along," Dean said, laughing a little as he grabbed Castiel by the ankles to drag him up the bed, deftly rotating Castiel to get his head on a pillow. Dean fed him some water from a bottle he snagged off the nightstand, and some grapes, which Castiel swallowed gratefully. Dean pulled his boxer-briefs on, making Castiel feel vulnerable yet again in his total nudity.

"Do you think you want your cage now?" Dean asked, his tone faintly, perfectly mocking. 

"Please," Castiel croaked and Dean got it from the nightstand. The metal part of cage fit over his penis while Dean passed a leather strap behind Castiel's testicles -- _cock and balls, Master wants you to call them cock and balls_ \-- Castiel reminded himself. Castiel's cock and balls were securely fastened with a brass padlock, which Dean ceremoniously locked, putting the key on the nightstand. 

Castiel was relieved. He couldn't get hard again if he tried and he certainly didn't want to try. 

"You be okay while I draw a bath?" Dean asked. Castiel hummed his assent. "Good," Dean said. "Be right back and I can hear if you need anything at all, 'kay?" Castiel said, "I hear you," as clearly as he could, knowing Dean would demand the words if he didn't say them aloud of his own accord.

Castiel floated for a long time, or so it seemed, while he listened to Dean fill the tub, even though Dean could hardly have been gone long. He came back, carefully leading Castiel to the bathroom and settling him into the tub. The temperature was perfect, as it always was when Dean bathed him. 

As usual, Dean hadn't bothered with bubbles, preferring to look at Castiel's body through the refraction of clear water. He carefully lathered Castiel from chin to toes, taking time to give Castiel more water and even hand-feed him more grapes. Then Dean gently put his hand on Castiel's head as signal and warning, and dunked his head completely below the water, keeping him under just long enough for Castiel to get even more light-headed than he already was.

Dean pulled him back up then ran the tap for clean water to rinse Castiel off with care and attention. Castiel enjoyed the twin feelings of the washcloth and Dean's calloused hands running over his skin as he was made clean and whole again.

Dean helped him out of the tub, being careful with the rough towel that was all he had to hand. "Back to bed," Dean said, pulling Castiel along, leading him like a child, tucking him in between the sheets. Dean climbed in beside him, sliding one arm under Castiel's back and draping the other over his chest. 

Castiel knew that, as much as he wanted to keep floating forever, secure in his Master's arms and locked away in his Master's cage, he would have to come back eventually. He allowed it to happen gradually, as he always did. Dean gave him all the time he needed, as _he_ always did.

"That was wonderful, Dean," Castiel finally said. 

"You're back," Dean said, smiling lazily at Castiel. "I am so proud of you," he added, then ducked his head. "Was the whole time, really," Dean said quietly. Castiel heard him and smiled at the praise.

"I love you," Castiel said.

"Love you, too," Dean replied. "Now...more water and a power bar. For both of us." They ate quickly and drank more leisurely.

"Ready to be let loose, now that we're done?" Dean asked. Castiel thought about it. Keeping the cage on had its appeal but Castiel knew that if Dean didn't free him, he'd slip back into subspace and playtime was definitely over.

"I suppose you'd better," Castiel said with resignation. Dean laughed as he reached for the key and freed what Castiel now, once more, thought of as his penis and testicles.

"Like your new trick," Dean said, presumably referring to Castiel coming from Dean's cock alone. "Gives me all kinds of new stuff to work with," he added with a wink before settling in to hold Castiel once more.

Castiel wasn't sure what this "new stuff" might be, but he was definitely looking forward to it.


End file.
